The present invention relates to a can body for a case, especially for an aerosol container, made of a metal such as aluminum, the thickness of the material of the cylindrical mouth section of the can body being greater than that of the rest of the mantle of the can body, and to a device for manufacturing the can body by cold extrusion.
Can body for cases, especially for aerosol containers, are generally manufactured from aluminum by cold extrusion. Thereby the can body becomes a cylindrical surface. The mouth section of the can body is made thicker than the rest of the can body mantle since the mouth section must be restricted at a later stage. Below the mouth section the can body mantle remains cylindrical.